


After Christmas

by notyourtipicalauthor



Series: Cheating Derek : Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Derek Hale, Cheating, Cheating Derek Hale, Cock Slut Derek Hale, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Deepthroating, Derek Has A Big Ass, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Oblivious Sheriff Stilinski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Derek, Shameless Smut, Size Queen Derek Hale, Step Father- Step Son, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Top Stiles Stilinski, Voyeurism, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, food as lube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28344120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourtipicalauthor/pseuds/notyourtipicalauthor
Summary: lordkirashand :  Derek/Sherrif. Maybe Stiles coming home from college and his dad has a younger boyfriend that's a little older than stiles (Derek). Stiles realizes his dad isn't topping such a plump assed man, so he takes it upon himself to be the man that tops Derek so his dad can be a happy man and Derek won't look somewhere else for a top.OrThe one where Jock Stiles comes from college to spend the holiday with his father and his husband, only to fuck his Dad's lover's plump ass behind his back.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Cheating Derek : Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075688
Comments: 22
Kudos: 83





	After Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lordkirashand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordkirashand/gifts).



> “Despite being the top with his husband, in reality, Derek is a hungry cock slut. So he finally indulges his desires and starts asking (almost begging) to his stepson to fuck him, this includes being fucked in every way he can as long as the big dick young stud has in deep up his ass. happy that his wishes come true after christmas"
> 
> So welcome to this special where I start with what the readers asked such a long time ago.  
> again, sorry for any mistake, I still trying not to make them  
> and again, don't like it don't read it

it was peaking 2 am, with the sheriff asleep while his husband Derek and son Stiles sat on the couch side by side. It was a lazy Saturday and two oversized men were having fun while playing the new game that Derek gifted to Stiles.

“Dude, this is awesome… I definitely can't compete with your gift” Stiles said as he got up and stretched, his legs had gone to sleep just a little during one hour of the game. Derek leaned back casually and stretched his arms just a little bit. admiring the view, Derek was watching with lustful eyes the prize that was in the middle of his stepson's legs, hidden by the onesies both of them were wearing. 

"Maybe you should put your dick up my ass as compensation" The silence that filled the room seeped into every pore of Stiles’s body and Derek was watching with expectation how the young stud took the words.

“Oh hell no” Exclaimed Stiles

" come on Stiles. I know you want to try it, I mean it’s not like I haven’t seen you checking out my ass before" Teased Derek.

"That's a lie Dude" cried out Stiles, whining when Derek just gave him a poker face " it's almost impossible, not to look the other way bro, your ass is everywhere, especially with the pants you like to wear, it makes look your booty even bigger than what already is. the truth is he always wanted to bite Derek's plump cheeks and leave the man with his hole gaping.

"Don't worry, son " Grinned Derek watching at the obvious hardon that was stretching Stiles's onesie " Your twelve inches is going to get familiar with it"

Derek stood up and grinned a little as he slightly turned around, bent over, and shook his ass, which instantly got Stiles’s attention. Stiles might have proclaimed to love his dad as a good son should be but like any guy, he knew a good ass when he saw it and those luscious mounds were the perfect examples. Sure enough, he was hard, his clothes tented to the limit, and Derek just gently pushed back and his ass brushed against it. Stiles leaped back and started to feel flushed “DUDE!”

“Stiles I felt the boner, you’re about to nut in your jeans and your Dad’ll kill you if you do that” Derek turned around and looked to his stepson who was currently trying to hide his throbbing bulge with his hands like they were some kind of magic penis coverup. “Look I’m offering you a place to shoot a load that’s warm and know’s how to make you feel good… if you turn this down you know that I will get someone to satiate my needs right.” Derek smiled when Stiles growled " Besides it wouldn't be better if everything sticks inside the family, your dad with my dick and you with my ass"

Stiles bit his lip “Dude I don’t want to fuck what you and my dad have”

“I swear on my ass that it won't ruin anything” To get Stiles to calm down Derek knew exactly what to do. He got to his knee’s and he licked his lips as he reached to take Stiles’s hands away from his crotch to see the thick bulge right there before him. He looked up to Stiles, who wasn’t stopping him anymore, and arched his back to display his assets and secure the man's attention

“You promise this won't be weird later?” Stiles wondered.

“Son if your cock is as proportional as the rest of your body I’m going to be your cumdump for life” Derek grinned.

His large masculine hands reached up to Stile’s button and unlooped it, now he was going to see what Stiles was made of. Stiles grabbed his hands “Promise it’ll be good?”

Derek smiled and nodded “Make you a deal man… when you think I’ve given you the best head ever, you shove me over and fuck my hole like nothing else… deal?” Stiles nodded so frantically that Derek was sure the bolts in the man’s neck were going to unwind and fall out. Now he had Stiles under his spell and come hell or high water he was getting Noah's son to blast his ass by the end of this.

With a swift decisive motion of his hand, Derek exposed the black boxer, seeing the thick rod that was pushing against the fabric and leaving a slightly see-through precum stain in the underwear. Derek could clearly see Stiles engorged cockhead there and he couldn’t wait till that was inside his admittedly slightly loose hole.Derek was getting himself ready for this moment since the moment his eyes took sight of the monster that his stepson was hiding.

Slowly Derek pulled Stiles’s boxers down to let his cock spring out, it’s impressive length and girth were perfectly proportional to his son's muscled body. He grabbed onto the base feeling the warmth on his hand. With a little wicked grin, he leaned in close and kissed the tip, hearing Stiles mutter something.

“Oh fuck no” Derek growled and gripped the base of the man’s cock firmly.

“DUDE!?” Whined Stiles, when he felt Derek using his two hands to grip his monster's cock

“You’re not cumming on me before this thing is up to my ass or my throat you better get this shit under control right the fuck now Stilinski” Growled Derek.

“You’re acting like I deep-throated you already, all I did was kiss your cock" and then he took the head of Stile’s fresh firm fuckstick into his mouth.

The sound that came from Stiles was incredible, an alpha pure moan loud and fierce and his hands just grabbed onto Derek’s hair as his Dad's husband started sucking him eagerly.

Derek was moving slowly with pure passion, getting every inch of that cock in his mouth and trying to get Stiles so turned on that he had no choice but to bend him over. He knew the alpha well enough that he knew if he could make the man feel good he’d get what he wanted, he just didn’t want to wait too long. Sadly, he had to wait for a full half-hour but after 30 minutes of constant sucking and a slightly sore jaw, Derek felt Stiles pushing him off that incredible cock “Fuck you win” Stiles grunted as he grabbed his bitch, pulling him up and bending him over the back of the couch.

The instant that Derek's bum flap was down, Stiles had two spit-soaked fingers thrusting into it bringing moans out of his bitch mouth with ease. Derek was in his element, in heaven and loving every second of how this younger man was owning him. He had been craving the cock for so long that he was stunned he hadn’t cum just from sucking it but he wanted to hold off till Stiles was spearing his insides.

Leaning down a little, Stiles’s tongue slipped around that hole just to taste it out of curiosity, Derek’s ass was flawless and tight as a drum…Quickly, Stiles was devouring with lust branded into his heart and liquid iron-the ample plumpness of Derek’s ass. It was something almost beyond being described with comprehendible words. Stiles thoughts were that it was a shame that his dad was putting this ass to waste but as a good son he would do everything possible to get this ass owned

Stiles was spreading the toned, hairy cheeks with his hands—exposing the alpha’s puckered entrance. spitting onto Derek’s hole and watched as his saliva slid down his crack, right over his hole. And without reason to wait, Stiles shoved his tongue deep into Derek’s warmth. He kept it sloppy and quick—with calculated and punishing swipes of his slick tongue to ensure that Derek would be more than ready to take cock up the ass. Derek didn’t seem against the idea. after all, it was obvious that the man prepared himself for the occasion.

Between Derek's moans and Stiles slurping Time seemed to bend and slow around Derek getting himself eaten out, seeing as how it hadn’t seemed like any time had passed between Stiles first going. Derek was speechless at the assault his hole received for that glorious and large tongue, knowing pretty well, that what the alpha has done would last until he will be craving more.

“OH FUCK YEAH, I LOVE IT WHEN YOU EAT IT LIKE THAT STILES! ”Exclaimed Derek, when he felt Stiles tongue and teeth, working together to debauch his already open hole. getting back up to his feet to stand right behind Derek’s ready hole. Stiles teasingly slid his leaking cock up and down Derek’s hole, slightly applying just enough pressure to make Derek think that he was about to get it plowed. It was nothing more than a trick to hear Derek’s breath hitch a little. But eventually, Stiles gripped tight onto Derek’s hips and shoved in without much warning, thrusting a hearty roar from Derek, himself. 

“OH FUCK YEAH GIVE ME THAT FUCKING COCK!” Derek screamed like a slut, he knew he had his wish and he just pushed back before Stiles could say anything. Every inch of Stile’s cock was buried inside Derek’s slutty ass in a matter of seconds and Stiles loved it, as did Derek. he wanted to be pounded and to his credit, Stiles gave him exactly what he needed. Stiles gripped firmly onto Derek's masculine hips, fingers going along the man’s cum gutters while he pulled back till the tip was just barely inside Derek’s ass and he thrust forward hard as he could, hearing Derek make a sound that was so hot. It spurred on Stile’s motions, bringing him a much-needed boost of energy as he thrust into that ass. He slammed in hard every time and with every single slap of his hips he heard Derek grunt out.

Looking down Stiles couldn’t help but be enthralled by the sight of Derek’s huge ass taking his monster cock, again and again, it was easily the sexiest thing that he’d ever seen in his life. He whimpered and moaned out over and over again, his hand pulled away so he could spank Derek (receiving screams of pleasure as results ) as he pounded that hole with everything he had.

"I'M GONNA KNOT YOU" Roared Stiles, Derek looked back, and Stiles noticed the pure raw animalistic hunger in his bitch face and the deep growl that came out stunned him with how hot it was “Do it… put those babies up my guts all night”

Stiles didn’t need much more convincing, and he thrust hard and fast. He still has much in him, but the knotting was almost hard to and also it's been a while since he had knotted a hole this good. After a few hard fast thrusts he roared out something unintelligible and a waterful thick and full of cum got deep into Derek's willing hole that has been able to receive it so well, noticing that Derek had shot his own load over the couch hands-free.

"FUCK" Derek mewled out when Stiles slapped across Derek’s ass in agreement with his words. He watched it jolt and wobble to the beat of his own thrusts and found himself mesmerized by the sight of his girthy cock splitting Derek’s hole open with each and every monstrous thrust. Derek took every inch like a professional slut—proudly and seemingly effortlessly. nothing in the history books will tell you the truth about how good alphas are taking others alpha knots.

As Derek took the brutal assault with a filthy smirk on his face, he wrapped his arms around the edge of the couch that he was sustaining himself—using it as something to hold onto for reinforcement against Stiles’s raw strength. The speed quickened without hesitation and soon enough, Stiles was rocking Derek's world with every ounce of energy he could possibly spare. Looking behind his back Derek locked Stiles in a stare—more passionately charged than anything most could only hope to fantasize about. Both were completely drenched in sweat and pure heat was emanating from them as their energy levels took a new peak as the two of them got their alpha form out.

For a man whose body was sculpted like an Adonis and made up of at least two hundred pounds of pure muscle, Derek's body was being manhandled by the capable hands of Stiles who utilized his werewolf strength as though he was determined who showed who is the real alpha of this house. Though realistically speaking, Stiles was determined to give both of them what they want. and at this moment he only wanted nothing more than to leave his cheating Dad boyfriend alpha’s hole leaking with one year worth of cum

Derek found himself entranced by the image they watched making as he caught both his and Stiles’s reflections play out in the mirror that was situated in the living room like a good vintage porn movie, showing the natural passion of two males relishing each other bodies. He analyzed the way that Stiles's arms bulked d as they worked to manhandle his weight. He took notice of the beautiful contrast between their skin as the moonlight’s steamed down to crash against their sweat-shined bodies. And Derek’s cock twitched as earnestly as he watched Stiles’s hips piston wildly into his ass.

“Are you feeling it, Stiles, this is where you belong, right?” Derek questioned, breathless. clenching his hole around the beer cock marking his insides.

“Fuck yeah man, I own this ass,” Stiles responded boldly, grabbing the alpha by his chess and taking Derek’s lips for a demanding kiss. watching in delight how the manly lover of his dad stood his chest out, to connect his hands with his perky nipples.

Getting aware of the mirror, Stile’s thrusts quickened and his muscles tightened. He drilled himself into Derek’s ass with as much force as he could possibly exert. The sound of his pelvis repeatedly slamming into the meaty cheeks of Derek’s ass was enough to momentarily deafen. But he refused to stop. He continued pumping into Derek, letting his knees slightly buckle, and refusing to tear his deadly crimson red eyes away from Derek’s bloody red ones.

Stiles’s thrusts faltered and he drove deep into Derek’s hole, letting out a frightening roar of dominance as his cock stabbed directly into Derek’s prostate and started to spew out fierce pumps of hot cum—electrifying Derek from the inside out. Stiles was biting Derek's neck as he continued to flood his load into Derek with unyielding spurts that didn’t seem to lessen in amount. For the second time in that night, Derek cried out into the Stilinski house, throwing his head back in utter bliss as he shot his own load handsfree again. His otherwise neglected cock hosed his torso down with cum, now painting his own dark haired-torso and a little bit of the couch. A couple of rogue spurts managed to find their way onto Derek’s wolfed-out face and into his sweaty hair. Although, Derek believed that the experience was worth the mess, hoping that in the future he could be bathed with Stiles cum as well in the future.

Clenching and slightly shaking his ass further onto Stiles’s hot shaft and grit his teeth together in a feeble attempt to keep from repeatedly crying out from the repeated stimulation of Stile’s persistent pulsations. Derek felt His feet involuntarily twitched with each searing rocket of cum that was blasting deep into his prostate. remembering sensations that he thought were lost in his body. It almost made him want to go for a second round.

Looking in the mirror, Stiles was watching the way the steady flow of cum leaking out from Derek's hole sliding out and painting the thick dark-haired legs of Hale. 

“I can't believe Dad didn't wake up from all this noise” Stiles wondered, leaving kisses around the alpha's neck and slowly thrusting into Derek's hairy abused hole

"Remember the Pills" Cooed Derek, feeling every scratch of the sharp teeth plastic kisses around his neck, and in the meantime thinking in ways to explain to Noah, how all the marks came out, also wondering in what moment his onesie was now torn up. dismissing the fact Derek focused more on the way the large cock of his stepson was giving him please again.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated :)  
> Also, Derek and Stiles know that both of them are alphas werewolves.  
> something like this, they were wearing  
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/47/33/bd/4733bda7b6bcba265f49c39a80471cb1.jpg


End file.
